


Never meant to be

by UntimelyAU



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bittersweet, Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Wilbur Soot, No shipping, Not shipping - Freeform, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Sorry Not Sorry, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Siblings, during tommys exile, hes not gone for long, it has a happy ending i promise, just frienship, major character death but not really, no relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28580181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntimelyAU/pseuds/UntimelyAU
Summary: Slowly he stepped closer to the podium, when he saw it. The small tuft of brown hair and green fabric. “Tubbo.” He spoke aloud, his voice cracking. He didn’t need to speak much while in exile.The said boy turned around sharply, the conversation he was having previously, now on the back burner as he noticed the boy standing near him. “Tommy?” He asked, shock evident in the way his voice wavered. “Tommy is that you?”“Tubbo.” The Blonde called out, “It’s me Tubbo.”Tears sprung to Tubbo’s eyes as he rushed down the nearby stairs and to his dear friend. He jumped over any stall that was in the way and crashed into his now skinny friend, hugging him. “Tommy, I’m so sorry.” He cried out, resulting in a small chuckle from Tommy.“Hey, Big man, don’t cry.” He spoke, bringing a hand up to ruffle Tubbo’s hair. It was just as fluffy as he remembered. “I’m here now, It’s okay.”...Rules are Rules and Tommy knew that.
Comments: 24
Kudos: 281





	Never meant to be

After a year of waiting, Tommy is tired and fed up. He had the occasional visits from ghostbur, Ranboo, and Quackity. Plus Dreams daily visits just to destroy any progress he made that day. But he was tired of waiting. He just wanted to go home and see his best friend. He understood now, why tubbo kicked him out. He was a hazard, and Dream made that very clear. 

So even if it would most certainly take away his last life, Tommy decides to visit Tubbo in L’manburg. 

He wrote letters to everyone. His family, Philza, Techno, and Ghostbur. He wrote an apology to George and Sapnap and even one to Dream. He wrote his last goodbye to Ranboo and his thanks to Quackity and Fundy. He wrote even to Eret, and told Niki how much she meant to him. As his last hoorah, he wrote to his best friend, Tubbo. 

With what little energy he had, he made his way through the portal, traveled the Nether, and stopped just short of the L’manburg portal. He was going to see his home, one last time. He was going to see His Tubbo, one last time. His compass pointed straight to the portal, and with a smile he stepped through. 

And he walked. Through the community house and down the prime path one last time. Erets castle, his own home, Ninja’s temporary and quite frankly, run-down house. His feet came to a stop as he stared at the CamarVan. It hadn’t changed at all, if anything, it looked like it was getting cleaned very often. 

He continued forward, however. He was set on seeing Tubbo one last time.

He nearly cried out when he saw L’manburg. The lights were beautiful. The way it was held up on stilts and water flowed beautifully underneath it. It truly was rebuilt to its former glory after he was gone. 

Slowly he stepped closer to the podium when he saw it. The small tuft of brown hair and green fabric. “Tubbo.” He spoke aloud, his voice cracking. He didn’t need to speak much while in exile. 

The said boy turned around sharply, the conversation he was having previously, now on the back burner as he noticed the boy standing near him. “Tommy?” He asked, shock evident in the way his voice wavered. “Tommy is that you?” 

“Tubbo.” The Blonde called out, “It’s me Tubbo.”   
  


Tears sprung to Tubbo’s eyes as he rushed down the nearby stairs and to his dear friend. He jumped over any stall that was in the way and crashed into his now skinny friend, hugging him. “Tommy, I’m so sorry.” He cried out, resulting in a small chuckle from Tommy.

“Hey, Big man, don’t cry.” He spoke, bringing a hand up to ruffle Tubbo’s hair. It was just as fluffy as he remembered. “I’m here now, It’s okay.”

“Tommy? What are you doing here?” That voice, Tommy swore he remembered it. So he looked up. That's right, Tubbo was having a conversation before he arrived. He smiled at the boys standing on the platform higher than the one he was on. Fundy, who had asked the question, had tears in his eyes.

“Oh, hi guys, didn’t see you there.” He spoke, “I’m just seeing what I've been missing out on. It gets quite lonely in exile.”

“Did Dream let you come back? Did he-” Tubo asked, pulling away from the hug, but keeping his hands on either of Tommy’s shoulders.

“Enough talk about him. How are you, Tubbo? How’s L’manburg?” 

“I am well. L’manburg is fine as well.” He managed, “Tommy, I really missed you.”   
  


“I missed you too, Big man. Shoulda come to visit, would've made being in exile so much easier to bear.” Tommy hummed before continuing, “But it’s okay, you’re a busy man, so I can’t blame you.”

“I’m sorry, Tommy.”

“Quit apologizing, it’s alright.” 

In a matter of seconds, Tommy felt a sharp pain through the center of his abdomen, but he kept smiling. He knew it was going to happen, he didn’t know it would be so soon, but he was prepared for the pain. So he kept looking at his friend’s face.

“Rules are rules.” Dream muttered from behind him, as he pulled his sword from his stomach, leaving Tommy to lose his own balance and fall to the ground, Tubbo still trying to hold him up. Dream glanced at them once more before leaving just as quickly as he appeared, knowing that Tommy wouldn’t fight death this time. The blonde nearly scoffed at Dream’s appearance but found it much too painful. 

Instead, he continued to stare at his friend. Besides the ringing in his own ears, he could hear the screams from Tubbo and the cries of both Fundy and Quackity. He paid the two no mind however, he wasn’t here for them. 

Shakily, he reached his hand into the pocket of wilburs old coat that he’s worn for months and pulled out a small item. The compass Ghostbur had given him one of the last times he had seen him. He looked down at the item labeled “ _ Your Tubbo _ ” and smiled as the needle pointed forward. 

The brunette looked down at the compass and his tears only doubled. “Tommy- Tommy please don’t do this. Don’t go.” He cried out, as his own shaky hands were trying to wipe away his tears. 

Fundy had taken to holding a cloth to Tommy's stomach, and Quackity ran to find Niki, or Ranboo. Someone who could help, someone who knew the medical side of things. 

“I knew this would happen when I decided to come here…” he muttered out before a coughing fit shook his body, “And- and I don’t have it in me to fight anymore, Tubbo. I just wanted to go home, and to see you one last time.” 

“Tommy? Tommy please don’t go.” Tubbo cried out for his best friend, “I’m sorry. So so sorry. I shouldn’t have agreed with Dream. Please don’t go again!” His sobs and please were loud and Fundy had to look away. Tubbo frantically grabbed Tommy’s hand and squeezed it. “C’mon, I hereby deem you not exiled anymore! Tommy! Do you hear that you can come back for good now! Just don’t go, please!”

The blonde carefully pressed his compass into Tubbo’s hand and smiled up at his one last time, his own tears now pouring past his cheeks. “It’s yours now.” He mumbled, his voice getting weaker with each word. The corner of his vision slowly faded to black as he continued to smile. “I missed you big man. Try not to start any wars while I'm gone.” He mumbled as some more weak coughs escaped his lips, “I’m glad I got to see you and L’manburg one last time.”

In a matter of seconds, Tommy was gone. His breath stopped, and his chest failed to rise. His body grew limp, and the hand holding Tubbo’s with the compass slipped away. “No… Tommy? Tommy please come back…” Tubbo cried out, clutching tightly to Tommy’s shirt. 

Fundy had to walk away. His dear friend's cries were deafening, and he couldn’t bear it any longer.

When Quackity returned with Ranboo, it was too late. Tommy had been out for nearly five minutes and Tubbo was still sobbing over his best friend's body. “Tubbo?” Quackity spoke softly, placing a hand on his friend and president's shoulder. "Tubbo he's gone."

"No, he can't be! He can't be gone! The Tommy I knew was too stubborn to be gone!" Tubbo cried out, still clinging to his lifeless friend.

"It's been a year… He isn't the Tommy you knew…" Quackity said sadly, his voice cracking slightly as he bowed his head. Those words hurt him just much to say, as they did Tubbo to hear.

The younger bit his bottom lip and tried to stop any more tears from falling. As he stood up to walk away and find someplace to cry alone, he felt his knees give out beneath him and a pair of arms wrap around his frame. "It's okay to cry." The person, who he quickly recognized to be Philza, spoke, "He was your friend, Tubbo. It's okay."

And with those words, he broke down again in the middle of L'manburg. This time with the man who just lost another son. Phil rubbed circles on Tubbos back while he cried. Silent tears fell past the older man's eyelids and all he could do was let them. If it was okay for Tubbo to cry at the loss of a friend, then it was certainly okay for him to mourn the loss of his son. 

…

A week had passed before the funeral was able to be held. Despite Tubbos exhaustion, he wanted it to be perfect for his late best friend. He wanted the boy's memorial to be perfect. The funeral. Everything. 

Unlike Shlatts memorial, Tommy's was actually inside L'manburg’s borders. It had been carved into the mountain under Fundy's home. The older boy being the one to actually suggest the idea. Tubbo had thanked him greatly and began to cry again in the arms of his close friend. Although it was hard. The planning and the putting into motion. Tubbo knew it had to be done.

Badboyhalo and Skeppy helped him with decorating the memorial area. Ranboo and Niki helped with sending out reminders to every one of the date for the funeral. Tubbo couldn't be more grateful for all the help.

On the day of the funeral, more people than Tubbo had anticipated actually showed up. Sapnap and George were some of the last people he thought would show, but here they were, sitting in the second to last row, behind Ponk and Punz. Opposite to them were Badboyhalo and Skeppy.

Karl despite not talking to Tommy much, was sitting in the third row, a frown lining his features. Quackity sat next to him, head resting on the other boy's shoulder, his eyes cast down. 

Jack manifold, Awesamdude, Antrost, and CaptainPuffy all sat in the back row. Even Vikkstar and Lazarbeam had come. They were sitting in the second row, Vikkstars eyebrows furrowed as he stared at his hands in his lap.

Opposite them were Eret and Niki. Niki's eyes were red and it was obvious she had been crying just minutes before. Eret was resting a hand on her shoulder, whispering comforting words to her.

Ranboo sat in the first row, his head down and shoulders slumped. Fundy was sitting next to him, a frown gracing his features. His arms were closed in front of him as he stared blankly forward. 

_ "Tubbo?"  _ The younger was snapped out of his thought at the seemingly weak voice. 

"Ghostbur?"

_ "Tubbo what's going on? Why is everyone here?"  _

The younger stiffened and bit his bottom lip. His eyes trailed to meet Ghostburs and he frowned, "Do you not know what happened?" 

The ghastly male only frowned and shook his head.

"Tommy…" Tubbo spoke, "He's gone…"

_ "Gone? Did he go on vacation?"  _ Ghostbur asked, genuinely confused. Didn't the two of them just go on vacation together? Why did he have to go again?

"No." Tubbo whispered, shaking his head. "Not on vacation."

_ "I don't understand." _

"Dream killed him. For good this time." 

Oh.  _ Oh _ . Now he understood what Tubbo said. But why would Dream do that? Why did he kill Tommy?  _ "But Tommy will come back, no? Just like I did." _

"Not everyone is so Lucky." Tubbo muttered, before walking away, toward the front of the memorial where he'd start the service. Ghostbur, however, did not move from his spot, and just watched from where he currently stood.

"Thank you, everyone, for coming out…" Tubbo began, "I know it was kind of short notice, but I really felt it was important for Tommy to rest peacefully as soon as possible." 

Tubbo looked up at the people who had come to say goodbye to Tommy one last time and bit at his bottom lip. His hands shook nervously from where they rested at his sides. "Tommy was my best friend for as long as I can remember. Before this past year, I don't think I have very many memories without him in it. We were inseparable. Like peanut butter and jelly, or Bonnie and Clyde, we were partners in crime. I hate how me becoming president took that away from us.

"I let Dream tear us apart again and again. And for that, I will forever be sorry. All Tommy wanted was to get his discs back and I didn't help him. This past year was one of the hardest, and now- now it'll be like that, but forever." Tubbo choked out, biting back more tears that threaten to fall. "I miss him- I miss Tommy." He couldn't hold back his tears any longer as the teenage boy began to sob in front of everyone. He couldn't care less though, because he was mourning his best friend. 

Ranboo quickly rushed forward, grabbing onto the younger boy tightly and pulling him away from the stand. He shouldn't have to do this. "Shh." He whispered, falling to the floor with Tubbo in his arms. "It's okay. You can cry all you want."

Quackity looked from them to the stand and stood up, looking around the room. Niki, Badboyhalo, George, Sapnap and Karl were already in tears. He didn't know about the others though, all of their heads were down. "I think-" Quackity spoke up, "I think now is the best time to say, if anyone has anything to say, you can go up to the Mic and say it…" 

Surprisingly the first person up wasn't really anyone Tommy was close with, instead, it was Sapnap. Someone the boy had been to war with on multiple occasions. "I don't know how much of a right I have to stand up here…" He mumbled into the microphone, "But I'm sorry. To all of you and to Tommy. We left off on okay terms, but I can never take back the things that I did or said, and for that, I am truly sorry."

Slowly he stepped away from the Microphone and back to his seat next to George, where he got pulled into a comforting hug. "Thank you." 

"Anytime." George mumbled in response, "I know we always bicker, but I will still be here for you no matter what."

"Tommy was such a bad muffin." Badboyhalo muttered through the microphone next, having silently walked up to it after Sapnap finished. "He constantly tried to start fights and he annoyed people to no end. But even if he was a bad muffin he was such a  _ good _ person. He never showed it but he was always helping out where he could, and he played it off as a joke. He was such a genuine person. And I truly will miss our bickering." 

Skeppy, who was standing beside him, held up a disc.  _ Tommy's disc. _ "I realize that holding onto this disc wasn't worth the outcome. Tommy, I'm so sorry. And now I return it to you. Its rightful owner." He said, before walking over to the flowers that littered the back wall, and the photo of Tommy. The boy's wide smile on full display. Slowly he crouched down and leaned the disc on the many bouquets of white roses.

He stood up and smiled softly at Badboyhalo and nodded his head toward their seats. The other smiled back and followed him. 

"Where is Tommy!?" A voice boomed throughout L'manburg. Whoever it was sounded angry yet tired. "Where is he?!"

"Tecno! Technoblade stop! I already told you-" Philza shouted, chasing after Technoblade, stopping only when the younger boy did. 

"What's- You're lying right? This is a joke right?" Techno asked, all eyes on him as he turned sharply to stare at his father. 

"I wouldn't joke like this." Philza mumbled, shaking his head. 

"First Wilbur. Now Tommy?" 

Phil just nodded his head and looked to the ground. "Why don't we sit down, Techno, just take in the rest of the ceremony." He suggested. Normally the other would refuse, however, he just nodded and followed him to someplace to sit. Once the boy was seated, Phil slowly stepped forward to the Mic. "Sorry for any disturbance we caused."

"It's okay." Fundy mumbled, looking up at him, "Why don't you say something, since you're already standing there?"

Phil nodded his head and looked at all the faces around him and nearly cried. All these people cared for his son enough to come to his funeral. "Tommy was a son, a brother, and most importantly a friend. There are so many of you here, I'm sure he's making fun of you from wherever he is now." That earned a few small chuckles, "Tommy, my boy. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you in the end. I should have been there."

…

It took Tubbo another two weeks to go and visit Tommy's exile home, Logstedshire. And once he was there, he wanted nothing more than to go back through the portal and cry. Because right now he couldn't  _ breathe _ , and his chest hurt. He looked around and decided to look at the small fort to his left first, before going to the tattered tent on his right. 

"Logstedshire." Tubbo said aloud, reading the sign above the entrance. Once inside he quickly took notice of the very familiar, yet oddly small CamarVan. There were cobwebs all over the place, which was odd since three weeks shouldn't be enough for this many to form. So Tubbo concluded that Tommy didn't stay there, in fact, he must have stayed in the beaten up tent. 

Just as quickly as he entered the fort, he was out and heading straight for the tent. It was small, he noticed. What he also quickly noticed were the notes sitting on his bed. 

There were many of them. One addressed to each of his friends. But five of them stuck out more than the rest. "Tubbo, Ghostbur, Philza, Technoblade and Dream." He mumbled aloud before reaching down to grab his letter. It took him nearly an hour of just staring at the letter to finally open it.

**_Dear My Tubbo,_ **

**_I miss you a lot, big man._ **

**_Honestly, I'm not so sure I can take much more but do know that I do not blame you at all. None of what has happened is your fault. Although I would not have done the same, I can not and will not blame you for putting L'manburg first. You wanted its safety especially after fighting so hard for it._ **

**_Don't fall for any more of Dreams tricks, please. He only has power because we give it to him. Being scared of him does nothing but make him feel like a God. Take that superiority complex of his and run it through the mud, please. Don't be afraid and stand up to him. Everyone. I don't want you to lose anyone else thanks to that green bastard._ **

**_Tubbo…_ **

**_I'm sorry. I am so, so sorry._ **

**_Sincerely,_ **

**_Your Tommy_ **

In a matter of seconds, Tubbo was on the floor sobbing. He held the letter close to his chest, while tears fell from his eyes to the ground. Tommy didn't blame him, but he did. 

He shouldn't have exiled him. He should have just stood up to Dream then. He should have said no. Then he'd at least still have Tommy by his side. 

…

Every night after then, Tubbo could be found mourning his friend at their bench. He'd watch the sunset with Mellohi playing in the jukebox. Just like did when Tommy was still with him.

It was like a tradition. Be a responsible president during the day, but a broken teenage boy at night. Tubbo revoked the Exile of Technoblade, and now he and Philza practically lived in L'manburg. They took care of Tubbo at night. When he'd sluggishly walk into their home after crying for nearly an hour at the bench. They would be waiting for him at the table with dinner made. He could never repay the two of them for their kindness. 

More people came to live fully in L'manburg too. Karl and Sapnap fully moved into Karl's home that was built towards the beginning of Tubbo’s presidency. Awesamdude and Antfrost as well came to live there. Building a home nearby. 

George sometimes came to visit. He often stayed with Sapnap, but occasionally he'd visit Tubbo and see how he was doing. 

No one ever Mentioned Dream, unless it was in the cabinet meetings, which Tubbo liked. The longer he didn't hear from that green bastard the happier he was. 

Two months after Tommy's death, Tubbo was sitting at the bench, listening to Mellohi and telling the boy about his day by just speaking. If anyone were to walk by who didn't know him, they would think he's crazy, but everyone knew. They knew he was talking to Tommy. 

"Oh, Big man guess what! Ghostbur came back today! He seemed a little off, but he's still back! And he said he's not going anywhere anymore. He's here to stay." He mumbled, trailing off with his last sentence. Talking to Tommy like this has brought him some sort of peace in the last two months, but his heart still broke whenever he remembered. "I wish you could have stayed too... I know you couldn't, but still-"

"What if I stay now?" 

"You can't, you're gone- wait." As quickly as he could, Tubbo stood up and turned around. His eyes widened as he realized who was standing in front of him. Tears that he didn't even know he had left, poured past his eyelids. "Is this a prank?"

"No big man, I'm here." Tommy responded, "Well- I think I am? I'm not sure how this whole ghost thing works, but I am here." The boy chuckled lightly and weakly, but that was enough for Tubbo to run forward and hug the boy. Just like Ghostbur, Tommy was a solid being, despite the whole ghost thing. Tubbo was grateful for that. 

"I thought you were gone!" Tubbo cried out, punching Tommy's shoulder as hard as he could muster.

"I was. At least I think I was? There was a lot of nothingness, and then waking up in the middle of a forest." Tommy replied, scratching his head. He seemed unsure of a lot of things. "But Ghostbur found me, and brought me back to L'manburg."

Tubbo nodded his head as he listened to his best friend speak. He'd be sure to thank Ghostbur later, but right now he was just content being with Tommy. 

So the two of them moved back to the bench and talked just like they had used to. Tubbo restarted the disc and told Tommy about all that he missed out on. He also found out that Tommy doesn't remember Dream at all, and just barely remembers Sapnap or George and even Skeppy. 

…

After hours of talking, Tubbo decided to take Tommy home. He was sure Techno and Philza were worried about him, so he stood up and led Tommy away from the bench, down the prime path, and through the streets of L'manburg. He only stopped once he was in front of Philzas home.

Slowly, he knocked before peeking his head through the door. "I'm home." He muttered out as soon as he noticed the two figures sitting at the dining table. 

Philzas eyes trailed over him before nodding, "Your dinner is in the microwave-"

"I've brought a friend." 

"I swear to God, it better not be another dog or bee or some animal-" Technoblade grumbled, but cut himself off as soon as he noticed the person behind Tubbo as he walked inside. "Tommy?"

Philza dropped the glass he was holding and shot up from his seat, rushing to Tubbo and Tommy. "Is it really you? Tommy? My boy?" Philza asked, his hands landing on Tommy's cheeks as he looked him up and down.

"His dad." Tommy chuckled slightly, "It's me."

"Tommy- My god-"

"Technoblade. It's good to see you, though your pink is a bit paler than I remember. It looks like you've just seen a ghost or something." Tommy jokes, earning a small slap on his arm from Tubbo. Technoblade however didn't mind as he rushed forward and hugged his little brother. "I didn't know you were a hugger."

"I'm not." Techno pouted before pulling away from his hold on Tommy. "How?"

"Ghostbur." Tubbo spoke up, "Ghostbur brought him home."

The rest of the night, the four of them just sat around the dining table and caught up on anything and everything. Ghostbur joined them a bit later and all three Humans in the room cried out in thanks.

The next day, after some sleep though, Tubbo took Tommy out and showed him around L'manburg.

The day itself was filled with heartfelt reunions and heartbreaking apologies. 

Tubbo was just happy to have his Tommy back, and Tommy was just as happy to be back. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> I really hoped everyone enjoyed reading this One-shot!  
> I had a lot of fun writing it, and I'm sure everyone will need this happy ending after today's stream.  
> This is my first dream SMP fic and I'm kind of nervous to post, but yeah.  
> I came up with the idea about two days into Tommy's exile, but I just now wrote it.  
> Please tell me what you think in the comments :)  
> Anyways  
> >.<  
> Stay safe!  
> Love you all!!  
> And thank you for Reading!


End file.
